1. Field
The embodiments relate to a flexible display and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a flexible display which can be stably formed and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flexible displays having a lightweight and shock-resistant flexible substrate made of materials such as plastics have been developed. Portability of such flexible displays can be maximized since they can be folded or rolled up. Also, such flexible displays can be applied in various fields.
A flexible display includes a display element formed on a flexible substrate. Different types of display elements may be used in a flexible display, including an organic light emitting diode display device, a liquid crystal display device, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, etc.
These types of display elements commonly include thin film transistors. Accordingly, in order to form a flexible display, the flexible substrate undergoes a number of thin film processes to form thin film transistors.
Since the flexible substrate generally has a relatively thin thickness of several tens of micrometers, it was difficult to perform a number of thin film processes separately on the flexible substrate. Currently, a method in which a flexible substrate is firstly formed on a glass substrate, a display element is formed on the flexible substrate adhered to the glass substrate, and then the flexible substrate and the glass substrate are separated from each other is used to perform thin film processes.
A flexible substrate made of plastic material generally has a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) that is different from the CTE of the glass substrate. If the adhesion force between the flexible substrate and the glass substrate is weak, then the flexible substrate may peel off and away from the glass substrate or be partly removed and bent during a high-temperature process. This may cause a fatal defect in the manufacturing process of a flexible display.
The above described information is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.